Mess Hall
Hey! This is a test, in which it is something similar to a chat box, but isn't a chat box in the slightest. I'm thinking of having us use this in place of the chat box, as it just isn't the same anymore with javascript down. So, without further ado, the Mess Hall! _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< *Snowstripe : Fixed it! -- Friday, 13:03 (UTC) *Heather: So how exactly does this work? * Ox Rookbane: I guess? *Snowstripe : It is very similar to both the chat box and shoutbox, but is slightly different. -- Friday, 19:45 (UTC) *Heather: Hm, so it's just like a chatbox, but totally different? XD jk. What is a shoutbox? *Snowstripe : It was at one time the equivalent of the chatbox, and allowed users to leave short messages. -- Friday, 21:00 (UTC) Saturday 01/23/16 * Heather: The new wordmark is cool! :) * User:Reep the Warrior: Alright, who's gotten epic with the coding? This stuff is cool. *Snowstripe : That would be me. -- Saturday, 19:04 (UTC) *<Snowstripe initiates RPG 001: The War of Ash and Fire> *Ox Rookbane: when your writing fanfiction to please those you promised, and when you are also writing an original work that you promised to finish and be a first. I don't know how I keep up. * Snowstripe: I would say you work a bit on one, then another. Lord Ferlon stood at his balcony in Salamandastron, looking out through his telescope at a mass of ships making their way towards the mountain from across the Western Sea.-- Saturday, 19:57 (UTC) * Sunday 01/24/16 * Snowstripe : Good morning, everyone. -- Sunday, 8:16 (UTC) * Ox Rookbane: G'mornin' to you also. *Heather: Good *yawns* morning... *<Snowstripe awaits reply to Comment 001> * Ox Rookbane|: Umm, exactly how do you want us to join in? I guess if maybe we get more of a background. *Snowstripe : User blog:Snowstripe the Fierce/The War of Ash and Fire *Ox Rookbane: I'll join in. Any limitations on species? And also, how can I join? *Snowstripe : Comment on my blog. A hare or corsairing beast is the limit. Tuesday'' '' 1/26/16 * Ox Rookbane: Mornin' lads. *Snowstripe : Good afternoon. *Heather: Good morning, even though it is now 3 in the afternoon. XD *Ox Rookbane: Its almost 6PM here. So... Good evening/afternoon/morning. That'll cover me while I do an edit spree.'''Wednesday''' 1/27/16 *Snowstripe: Good morning, everyone. * Ox Rookbane: got the email notification at 7:50 in the morning. I'm already in school by 7 o'clock. Hate waking up at 5:30 just for school... (EST) Thursday 1/28/16 * Good night, folks. See you Friday. *Ox Rookbane: Math test tomorrow. I feel like I know it well, but then I have this bad feeling that I'm going to fail. I don't know, but I've been feeling a bit down recently. G'night to you all, and see y'tomorrow. *Heather: Well, I wish you luck, Ox! :) God bless you! :D Friday 1/29/16 * Ox Rookbane: so tired and there is nothing for breakfast and I got school and I just remembered that I have 3 tests today... * Snowstripe : Hey, I feel like crap yet I'm still up at 6:15. -- Friday,6:03 (UTC) * Ox Rookane: Got an 82% on my Math Test today. Yay, better than my previous (64%)! AND IT'S THE WEEKEND! :D * Heather: Woo! :) *fist bumps* balalalala... XD Saturday 1/30/16 *Ox Rookbane: I've been thinking... Would it be fun to have a Socratic Seminar over Skype about Redwall? I enjoyed it when we did it in our Language Arts class so that got me thinking... *Heather: I don't know what you mean by Socratic Seminar, sorry... But yeah it would be fun to Skype. :) * Ox Rookbane: In a Socratic Seminar, there is a group of people and a monitor. During a Socratic Seminar, questions are put out to the group and politely people answer them. It goes around and many people answer the question until they feel as if they need to move on to a different one. A monitor is there to help pose questions, keep everyone on topic, and move them along. *'<Ox Rookbane has renamed to Ox>' *'Heather: Oh, okay! :)' *Ox: first beast to get "Why, your improvin' cadet" badge. #goalz (NOW I GOT TO GO FOR THE 30-DAY ONE! BE ACTIVE FOR 30 DAYS, GO! now :D) Sunday 1/31/16 *NOTHING?! :c Monday 2/1/16 *Ox: I got State Testing today >-< Tuesday 2/2/16 * Ox: Day 2 of Testing... I don't feel bad for the other grade for being locked up in a room for 2 hours while we test. Wednesday 2/3/16 *Ox: EARLY SPRING M8's Thursday 2/4/16 * Ox: GUYS I"M GETTING LONELY AND DESPERATE OVER HERE D: * Snowstripe : I'm here. Try not to hold the underline thing man. It messes everything up. -- Thursday, 8:25 (UTC) *Ox: whoops. dunno what that means but O.K! I feel as if I should know what it means but these state-tests have numbed my brain Saturday *Snowstripe : I'll be gone for most of today, guys. Got a few basketball games to go to. *Heather: Do you think moles write in molespeech? *Ox: Yes, I believe they do. Monday 2/8/25 *Ox: So Valentine's Day is around the corner. Anyone got a special someone? I know I do :) *Ox: OMG I JUST GOT A BADGE FOR MAKING THE 2000TH EDIT ON THIS WIKIA! NONE OF YOU WILL GET IT >:D Sorry, Snowstripe, but you are no longer ranked #1 on this Wikia for badges! I AM! MWAHAHAHA! *'Heather:' Lol Ox I will catch up with you... >:) XD About V-day: I am writing a story about Hiccazi... ;D *Heather: Well, actually, both of you are in first place. And I just cleaned out the ! ;) ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< __________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:Places